Vamps and Cops
by Pipinator89
Summary: Law and Order SVU crossover with Buffy The Vampire Slayer can't be bothered with a summary it's just a story idea that came to mind that i decided to write
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson purposefully hurried into the squad room to find the rest of the crew already they're standing in front of the white board. Four pictures of girls who looked to be around the ages of 17-20 hung on it with names pinned underneath each. Captain Cragen stood next to the board and watched Olivia take her seat.

"Right people over the last two weeks these four girls have been abducted, murdered and left in cemeteries. They had all been raped and symbols were carved into their stomachs and arms" Cragen pinned photos of the symbols underneath each of the girl's pictures. "As far as we can tell the perp holds the girls for a few days before killing them". Munch took over

"We think he was interrupted while carving the symbols on the last girl because he left the knife behind and the marks weren't the same as the others."

"Have we got anything back on the blade yet?" Elliot asked

"Not yet but we're pretty sure it's some kind of occult knife"

"Hey what the hell man? Where are we?" They all turned around to see a young brunette girl wearing dark blue jeans a black t-shirt and a black jacket. She was being lead through the squad room in cuffs by a uniformed cop. The cop lead her over to the group of detectives with one arm while carrying a plastic evidence bag in the other.

"We caught this girl wailing on a guy last night thought you guys might be interested"

"Why?" Olivia asked confused

"Cause she was carrying this around with her" he held up the bag that contained a knife nearly exactly the same as the one found near the fourth girls body.

Olivia Benson sat across the table from the young brunette girl who didn't look much older than the victims them selves. The girl was slumped in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So what's your name?"

"It doesn't really matter"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not gonna be in here very long"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that someone is gonna come collect me soon" Olivia looked at her quizzically

"You mean a parent" Olivia noticed a flicker of fear in the girl's eyes

"No just someone"

"Ok then but I still wanna know your name" the girl fixed Olivia with a stare that sent a chill up her spine.

"Jessie" the look that was in her eyes moments ago seemed to disappear and she once again looked like a normal teenager.

"I'm Olivia so are you gonna tell me why you had that knife? Or why you were beating that guy up"

"Oh him as usual the cops show up at the wrong time" the girl leaned forward on the table and lowered her voice "where were they when he was trying to bash my head in with a lead pipe" she leaned back again "I got the knife off of him"

"Wait he attacked you?" she asked slightly shocked

"Yea real psycho"

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"Guy attacks you with a pipe then tries to gut ya, you easily get a good look at him"

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Why?"

"The reason you were dragged in here is because we're chasing a guy who's been killing girls and he left behind a knife just like the one you were found with one of the victims"

"You won't find him"

"Why do you say that?" she replied softly

"I've dealt with his type before" her face softened and she rubbed her temples "I'll do your sketch if you want but I don't think it'll help"

"I think…" a knocking on the door then a tall man in a suit entering interrupted her.

"I'm Miss Morse's attorney" Jessie looked at him confused

"I don't…" he cut her off

"From the Wolfram and Hart" realization dawned on Jessie's face

"Oh that lawyer" she said sarcastically

"Detective Benson I will be taking my client now since I'm assuming you haven't charged her with anything"

"No we haven't but she was about to accompany me to create a composite sketch of the man who attacked her"

"Unacceptable I have been ordered to take her with me right now" Olivia leaned threateningly towards him.

"She could help us catch a serial killer"

"Detective I don't care"  
"Hey! If you're my lawyer you work for me so just back off a bit ok" he turned to her and replied calmly

"Actually I don't work for you I work for Rupert Giles and he informed me there was an emergency back home and that you need to be taken there immediately"

"Ok lets go" she turned to Olivia "I'll try to come back" with that she turned and left the room with the lawyer.

The lawyer led Jessie down to the parking garage and towards a black professional looking car that was parked close to the back of the underground space. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she spun around to see several silhouetted shapes coming out from the shadows. Instinctively she reached into her jacket but there were no weapons she could use. They started closing in on her causing her to back up straight into the lawyer who was now staring down at her. He picked her up by the throat and squeezed causing her to begin gasping for air. Her small silver cross fell off from around her neck and dropped to the floor. Her vision started to go fuzzy at the sides until finally black engulfed her vision and she passed out. The lawyer tossed her into the back seat of his car and turned to the silhouettes. "Get going if we need you we'll summon you" they all disappeared into the shadows as the lawyer climbed into his car and drove off.

Twenty minutes later in the SVU squad room Olivia was sitting at her desk going through the various information they had on each of the victims. She looked up from her desk when a brunette woman who looked about mid twenties wearing black jeans a white singlet and a black denim jacket strolled in. "Can I help you?" Olivia asked from her desk. The woman casually flicked her attention to Olivia and wandered over to the desk where she took a seat at Elliot's desk and turned to face Olivia.

"I dunno I'm here looking for one a my little sheep that got her self into a bit of trouble"

"Why would you think she was here?"

"Just what I was told"

"What's the name?"

"Jessie Morse" Olivia fixed the woman with a stare

"And you are?"

"Faith. Where is she?"

"She left with her lawyer about 20 minutes ago"

"The council didn't send a lawyer they sent me. What name did he give?"

"He didn't he just said he was from Wolfram and Hart" Faith pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Wolfram and Hart Harmony speaking"

"Put me through to Angel"

"Oh hi to you too"

"Just do it or I'll make sure you see the sharp end of a pointy piece of wood" Olivia looked puzzled by this comment. The phone went silent for a few moments until Faith heard a familiar voice pick up.

"Angel here"

"Hey did you send a lawyer down here to pick up one of our girls?"

"No, not recently"

"Thanks" Faith hung up the phone "Thanks now an innocent 17 year old is in the hands of who knows". Faith hit another number on the phone as she walked out of the building "Hey Will we got a problem Jessie's missing can you do a locator or something" Faith headed towards the parking garage.

"I can try but I'll have to do it from there"  
"How soon can you get here?"

"It's a two hour drive I'll grab some items and be there as soon as I can"

"See ya then" Faith put the phone away and noticed something glinting on the ground. She walked over to it and found Jessie's cross lying on the floor. It was about 2cm high with a JM etched on the back. "Damn it" Faith slipped it into her jeans then made her way to a black motorcycle and drove off.

Willow pulled up to a small office building in central New York that looked pretty much the same as all the rest except for s sign on the door that said Council Building. She parked her car out front and walked inside with a bag over her left shoulder. Straight away she was met by one of their security guards, Rachael.

"Hey Willow I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a couple weeks"

"Yea Faith called me. Is she inside?"

"Yea she's in the gym"

"Thanks" Willow headed up in the elevator to the gym where she found Faith beating viciously on the punching bag. "Faith you wanna give that bag a break?"

"Hey Red" she pulled off her gloves and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine its just cops they're useless"

"I guess so. Ok so I have everything I need but I'm not sure whether it's going to be very accurate"

"How close?"

"Within a hundred meters"

"Good enough we take a team of 10 girls with us and it shouldn't be too hard to find her"

"Faith we have to be careful we don't know who has her or if they have any kind of back up or defenses"

"Well that's what we got you for Will scope it out let us know"

"Ok Faith but still be careful they have been in the field very long"

"Don't worry the mini-slayers will be fine I'll make sure of it"

"Ok then"

Olivia sat at her desk going over and over everything about the case that she had set out in front of her. She suddenly remembered a name that the lawyer had mentioned, Rupert Giles. Waking up her computer she typed the name in and waited as a profile opened on her desktop.

"Rupert Giles started the Gifted Young Girls association, there are buildings in Rome, London, New York, Cleveland and Los Angeles" she looked up the New York building.

"The New York building is run by Faith Lehane" Olivia jotted down the address and slipped it into her pocket. She jumped as her phone went off on her desk, it was a number she didn't recognize it but she answered it anyway.

"Benson"

"Olivia" the girls voice was hushed and slightly panicked "The gray warehouse near the pier"

"What? Who is this?"

"No time I gotta go, phone Faith," the dial tone sounded and Olivia immediately dialed the number of the GYGA.

"Hello"

"Hey this is Detective Benson of the NYPD I need to speak with Faith"

"She's not here she's out running errands"

"This time of night?"

"Yep, can I take a message?"

"No does she have a cell phone?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give you that number"

"This is important I have to get in contact with her"

"I'm sorry but I can't help have a good evening" with that the woman hung up leaving Olivia staring at the phone in disbelief. She was about to ring Elliot to come with her to the pier but realized he was spending the evening with his family and didn't want to interrupt. There was no one else she could contact though, feeling like she had to do something she gathered up her cars keys and gun and headed out.

Meanwhile a little bit earlier on in the evening Jessie woke to find herself in a metal cage in a large warehouse.

"Crap" she groaned she didn't move around too much just glanced at her surroundings. She spotted two strange looking demons standing on the outside of the cage staring at her.

"Master she is awake"

"Bring her here then" a seep voice came out of the dark. The demons opened the cage and Jessie decided to pretend to still be a bit groggy. They lifted her up by her arms and dragged her out of the cage with her feet scraping along the ground. Jessie waited until the cage door was swung shut before lashing out and knocking the two demon creatures to the ground. She made a run for it and luckily the creatures were too shocked to follow her straight away. She ducked into one of the rooms off to the side and let the demons run straight past her. She noticed a white phone sitting on the wall at the far end of the room and immediately tried to think of the number for the GYGA.

"Damn it what is it" she slipped one hand in her pocket and found a small square shape "Benson's card" she pulled out the business card she had grabbed off Olivia's desk on the way out of the building and dialed the number on it. She waited for the phone to pick up and was relieved when she heard the voice she expected on the other end.

"Benson"

"Olivia" Jessie glanced nervously over her shoulder as she heard strange growling noises outside the door "Across from the gray warehouse near the pier"

"What? Who is this?"

"No time to explain, I gotta go, call Faith" she hung up the phone as she heard someone banging on the door. Jessie grabbed a chair and smashed it through the window on the left wall of the room. She climbed through taking the broken leg of the chair as a weapon and ran down the alley way between the building she was in ad the one across from it she got to the end of the alley when a large group of yellowed eyed, sharp fanged vampires stepped in the way to block her path.

"You've gotta be kidding me"

"Well now what are you doing down here little lady?"

"Just out for a leisurely stroll" she said sarcastically behind her some of the demons from before were coming out of the shadows.

"Hey get out of here shadow freaks this ones ours"

"I don't think so" the leader said with a hiss he lifted up his arm causing barbs to fire from it straight at one of the vamps dusting him.

"Your messing with the wrong vamps freaks" the vampires and demons started fighting leaving Jessie space to sneak around them and make her get away. She made her way to the alley's entrance but someone threw her into the wall from the side breaking her arm in the process.

"Ahhhh you asshole" the lawyer was now standing over her with red eyes he pulled his foot back and kicked her in the stomach causing her to curl up slightly. He then picked her up and held her against the wall by her throat with one arm while punching her repeatedly in the face with the other. Cuts were opening up and bruises starting to form. He threw her into the wall on the opposite side of the alley and watched as she pulled her self sluggishly to her feet then wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "You really are messing with the wrong person"

"Really because the way I see it I'm messing with exactly the right person" he walked over and picked her up by the throat "You know since you slayers became a dime a dozen I've been having a lot more fun" he grinned insanely at her struggling "I have to admit you've put up the most fight so far all the others were weak they didn't even know what they were" He laughs and squeezes tighter on her neck until a bullet flies through the air and hits him between the eyes causing him to drop Jessie. She coughs a bit then spits some blood out of her mouth. She sees someone crouch down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jessie turns her head to see Olivia next to her looking slightly shocked at the brawl taking place in front of them.

"Lucky for me they're all hot heads" Olivia looked down at the grinning Jessie

"Come on we gotta get you to a hospital" Olivia lifts her up with her arm around her waist but as she does the vampires take out the last demon and turn around.

"Well, well boys now there's two and one of them has already been tenderized" Jessie stepped forward in front of Olivia and picked up the chair leg.

"Come on then" Jessie cracked her neck and got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing you can't fight them?" Olivia pulled out her gun and pointed it at the group of about 10. "Everybody freeze and get on the ground"

"Don't do that" Jessie looked at the floor as the vamps all laughed at them

"What you gonna do with that?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious" The vamps stopped laughing and one stepped forward. Before Olivia could do anything one of the vamps threw a knife straight at her head. However it never finished its journey because Jessie reached out and caught it by the blade mid-air. A cut opened up on her hand and a thin layer of blood coated the blade.

"What the hell?" the lead vamp said confused until he realized what was going on "Slayer" he hissed "this is gonna be more fun then I thought"

"Detective Benson move around behind your car" the vamps ran at them and Jessie dusted two with ease but her injuries were slowing her down and several of them got their punches in. The leader pinned her against the car using her own weapon to hold her there. He pushed the chair leg harder into her neck causing her vision to blur slightly until an arrow hit him square in the chest and he burst into ash that covered her from head to toe. She got off the car and spun around to find Faith, Willow and three of the other younger slayers walking towards them armed with weapons.

"Jessie I swear to god you leave that building at night one more time and we're gonna have serious issues"

"Nice to see you too Faith" Faith turned to Willow

"Will what do you think?"

"He hasn't got any barriers set up but I think we should leave this one for tonight" Faith nodded

"Ok you get Jessie to hospital and get Detective Benson out of here we'll take care of the rest of these vamps"

"Sure" Willow headed towards the car while Faith and the mini-slayers started wailing on the last few of the vamp group. Willow smiled at Olivia and Jessie before speaking "Um we should really leave. Um Detective Benson is it?"

"Yea"  
"Could you help me get Jessie to a hospital?"

"Uh yea of course but what about them?"

"They'll be fine" Willow led Jessie around to the back door of the car and put her into the backseat. While she climbed in the passenger's seat and Olivia climbed into the driver's seat. Meanwhile Faith landed heavy blows to the face of the vamp she was working on.

"Oh it's been a while since I got to beat up one of you punks" she kicked his legs out from underneath him and slammed the stake home.


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah they belong to their respective owners blah blah blah

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah they belong to their respective owners blah blah blah. You get the jist_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Questions**_

Jessie sat on a hospital bed while a doctor examined her with an irritated look on her face and a cast on her arm. Olivia stood next to her listening to the doctor giving them instructions on how to make sure her arm healed properly. Once he was finished Olivia thanked him while Jessie gave him an unenthusiastic nod as he stepped out of the room.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine this is nothing" she hopped off the table and made for the door handle but Olivia grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait a minute I wanna know what happened back in that alley"

"You were there you saw yourself"

"I don't know what I saw"

"Believe detective you're better off not knowing at all" she pulled the door open and walked out of the room with Olivia close on her tail.

"You can't just leave it at that"

"I can and I will"

"I want to know what happened whether I'm better off or not"

"You know what why don't you sleep on it then if you really wanna know come find us" Jess and Olivia finally reached the reception desk where Willow was handing back some forms to the receptionist.

"Hey kiddo you ready to go?"

"Yep doctors gave me a cast but it's pretty useless if you ask me"

"Yea I'm sure it's no where near as bad as it looks"

"Are you kidding?" Olivia interrupted with a shocked look on her face "I saw the X-Rays it was a bad break" Willow and Jessie glanced at each other.

"You're probably right but Jessie heals quick she'll be fine" she grabbed her bag off the counter "well we gotta get going things to do people to see"

"Wait I have a few questions for you"

"No you don't" Willow said.

"Yea I…" she suddenly froze and had a blank expression on her face. The receptionist suddenly approached her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Excuse me Miss are you alright?" The voice shook her out of her daze and she looked at the woman with a puzzled expression.

"I'm not sure. The two people I was just talking to where did they go?"

"They left about ten minutes ago"

"That's impossible"

"They left and you've been standing there since they left."

"Thanks" she walked past the receptionist and pulled her phone out of her pocket "hey I need the address for the Gifted Young Girls Association in New York" she pulled a pen and pad out of her pocket and jotted down the address "thanks" she slip the phone back in her pocket and left the hospital.

_I'd forgotten I'd even written this story until I suddenly got a review about it the other day from Kay30265. Then I re read it online and decided to start writing some new chapters for it. I had 2 more chapters at least when I started writing it but I can't find them anymore so I'm making new ones I hope you like them._

_Peace _

_Out_


	3. You Really Wanna Know?

I have No Ownership of these awesome characters (except Jess) I'm just borrowing them for the entertainment of myself and others

**I have No Ownership of these awesome characters (except Jess) I'm just borrowing them for the entertainment of myself and others. **

**Here we go another chapter hooray the inspiration is flowing at the moment. By the way I have another Buffy/SVU fan fic where Elliot gets turned into a vampire as soon as I figure out where I put it I will post it. Anyway now enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

You really wanna know?

Jessie sat slumped in a chair in a dark office while Faith paced in front of her and Willow sat in the chair next to her.

"What is wrong with you? What you did yesterday was completely stupid" Faith stopped and stood in front of her irritation evident in all her features.

"Hey I was just trying to get some field time, I'm sick of just training and doing school work"

"Not only did you get caught by cops but you nearly got yourself killed"

"From what I've heard it's exactly what you would have done at my age" Faith's stare darkened and she grabbed the sides of Jessie's chair so their faces were nearly touching.

"At you age I was killing people so you really don't wanna follow my example got it?" Jessie looked away from Faith and nodded.

"Faith" Willow warned. Faith caught Willow's look and walked to the other side of the room. "Jessie go back to your room and don't mess with your cast"

"Ok" she said quietly then left but not before giving an exasperated Faith one last look.

"What was that about?" Willow asked as she stood from her chair.

"She's just so infuriating"

"Infuriating or not she's just a kid"

"I know I know" she runs a hand through her dark hair "she reminds me of me at that age and that's not a good thing"

"And how well did people you trust snapping at you work?" Faith glared at Willow then sighed

"You're right I'll apologize" she pulled the door open and said "I hate when you're right" as she left.

Olivia pulled up outside a five story high brick building that didn't look in anyway extraordinary from the outside. She grabbed her gun and badge then climbed out of her car and headed for the front entrance. There was a small gold plaque on the wall next to the door that read 'Gifted Young Girls Associating, council building'.

"At least I'm in the right place" she pulled one of the doors open and approached the reception desk where a girl with bright pink shoulder length hair sat sketching in a book with headphones in her ears. The girl was a complete contrast to the lobby of the building which looked very professional and smart whereas she looked like she should be in a punk rock band instead of being a receptionist. Olivia was about to speak when the girl suddenly spoke up

"Hello Olivia" the girl looked up and pulled her headphones out.

"How do you…"

"Know your name?" the shocked detective nodded "easy" she lifted up the book she was sketching in which had a picture of Olivia in the lobby holding up her police badge. "Says so right on your badge" she put the book down "What can I do for you today Detective?"

"I'm looking for a girl, Jessie…"as if on cue Jessie came out of one the rooms behind the reception desk looking upset. "Jessie" the girl turned to look at her then walked over with a forced smile on her face.

"So you found us?"

"Yea and now you need to come with me"

"Ok" Olivia looked surprised

"Oh that's not a good idea" the Pink haired girl said casually

"Shut up Jet"

"No can do Amigo you go out that door and you're not only gonna get yourself in trouble you'll get the nice detective here in trouble too" she said standing up.

"I'm so scared" she said sarcastically.

"You know I can't stop you all I can do is warn you. So I'll say this one last time kid you don't wanna go outside"

"Shove you prophetic bullshit up your ass" she stormed out the front doors of the building and Olivia went to follow her but stopped when Jet called out to her.

"Hey Detective I shouldn't show you this but I will" she held up her book, it had a picture of Jess with symbols carved into her arms and stomach lying in a pool of her own blood. "Watch your back" Olivia stared at the picture in horror then quickly left the building following Jessie. Once she was gone the door behind Jet swung open again and Faith stepped out of it before heading for a set of stairs towards the other side of the room.

"She's not here" Jet called out. Faith rolled her eyes and walked back to the reception desk.

"Where'd she go?" Jet grinned

"She left with the Detective"

"What detective?"

"You already know the answer to that"

"Detective Benson?" Jet nodded Faith shook her head

"You should probably hurry I have a feeling she's in the mood to be a little reckless"

"How reckless could she possible be with a cop?" Jet raised her eyebrows then grabbed the keys for Faith's motorcycle from under the desk.

Olivia headed for the station house with Jessie sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"So are you gonna answer my questions now?"

"I guess so it's not like anyone is here to stop me" she said with a bitter look on her face

"What happened in the alley?"

"Simple we got attacked by vampires and demons"

"That's just crazy"

"Not as crazy as you would think" she turned to look at her "vampires, demons, magic that world exists right under everyone's noses but they choose to pretend it doesn't. When something weird happens there's always some kind of logical explanation, the truth is always covered up"

"But vampires? Really?" she laughed at the idea

"Yea vampires and I'm a vampire slayer"

"Is this the sort of stuff they put in your head at that place"

"Fine you want proof" Jessie reaches into her jeans and pulls out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch" she slides the knife into her cast and cuts it all the way off. She moves her arm around and flexes her fingers. "See most people this would take probably six weeks to heal"

"That's impossible" she kept glancing between Jessie and the road trying to figure it out "maybe the break just wasn't as bad as we thought"

"Come on you saw the x-rays and what about the fact that those guys in the alley burst into ash or that they had fangs" Olivia stared straight ahead clearly trying to process everything

"What about the girl behind the desk?"

"Jet? She's a precog and an annoying one at that"

"Precog? So she's psychic"

"I guess you could call her that"

"She showed me a drawing before"

"Oh yea of what?"

"Of you dead and carved up like the other girls" Olivia caught a flicker of fear in Jessie's eyes but she quickly hid it.

"Well she's probably just messing with you"

"Yea well we're at the precinct now and nothings gonna happen in there ok?"

"Yea I guess" Olivia parked the car across the street from the entrance and they both climbed out. "It's starting to get dark will there even be anyone here?"

"Yea…" her sentence was cut short when someone hit her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground.


End file.
